


One of -Those- Moments

by datalaur



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: ASCEM, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datalaur/pseuds/datalaur
Summary: Response to ASCEM's NVIATWAS challenge:  Noonian's victorious in aspirations to wake android spouse.  Drabble.
Relationships: Noonian Soong/Juliana Tainer
Kudos: 2





	One of -Those- Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek. That which is not Paramount's is mine.

  
After an eternity spent hoping in vain that Juliana would wake from her coma, endless hours of designing, building, testing, redesigning… it's finally here: the moment of truth. 

Trembling, I slide my hand underneath and press hard, just below her right shoulderblade.

Perfect eyelashes flutter. "Noonian?" 

"Hello, darling." I blink hard to hide tears of relief. It's worked; my synaptic scanner works!

As I caress her cheek, Juliana snuggles her face into my hand, just like the old Juliana would have. She really is a perfect simulacrum, and--

Oh, shit! What am I going to do with her old body?


End file.
